


Rude Awakening

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Rude Awakening

Thog was rudely awakened by the obnoxious ringing of his cellphone. He tugged his alarm clock to his face. 3:13 AM. Who the hell would be bats*** crazy enough to call him at this ungodly hour?

Rolling over, Thog put the alarm clock back in its place and grabbed his phone. It had just stopped ringing, only to start up again. The caller display said “Aesling”. Was she usually up this late? Who knew.

“Hello?”

“Thog, thank gods!” Her voice crackled through bad reception.

“Ashe, why are you calling me this late?”

“Listen, I’m sorry I woke you, but I need your help. Markus and I were out drinking and he sort of pissed this one guy off, then his buddies got in on it and it turns out they’re all in this gang-”

“You WHAT?”

“Lecture me later, Thog. I got them away from Markus, but now I’m stuck trying to get away from them. I think I’ve almost lost them, but I don’t know this part of town and I need a getaway car. They already trashed my bike.”

Thog had to take a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just tell me where you are.”

“Uh, I turned onto Mack Cross Station Road a few minutes ago. Oh, there’s this big orange warehouse. I think the cross street is Slipshot… who names these? Ah, sh**! They found me!”

Thog was fully awake now and on high alert. “Ashe? ASHE! Stay right there, I’m coming to get you. If you die, I swear I’m going to f****** kill you!” The other line went dead. Thog jumped out of his bed and tugged on a pair of pants and a jacket, pausing only to grab his gun and fumble around for his keys (they were in the pocket, of course).

The door slammed behind him, shortly followed by the squealing of car tires.


End file.
